The Jerkinators! (transcript)
Script (Opening shot: Iris in to a fire blazing the screen, which fades to reveal Jimmy, wearing a gas mask and using a blowtorch device. He throws the second out of frame before raising his mask.) Jimmy: There, my Interdimensional Portal update's done. (Wide shot as he removes his mask; he has set up his Interdimensional Portal from "Win, Lose and Kaboom" and "When Nerds Collide". Carl and Sheen sit on it.) Jimmy: And I couldn't have done it without the help of my two best friends. Close-up of Sheen; zoom out to frame Carl alongside.) Sheen: Mmm...new portal smell. Carl: Think the three of us will still be best friends when we're grown up? (Jimmy walks past.) Jimmy: Sure, Carl. We are a team, like the Three Musketeers – (He puts the burner in a box.) – or Feldman, Kraus and McDipple . Sheen: Yeah! We'll always - (stammers) Who are Feldman, Kraus and McDipple? Jimmy: Inventors of open-air satellite communication. Carl: (raising hand) I wanna be Feldman! Sheen: No, way! (shakes him) How come you're always Feldman?! Carl: I've never been Feldman! Sheen: You're McDipple! (They continue their argument with a round of annoyed growls under Jimmy's next line.) Jimmy: Hey, guys, guys! The point is, if we're best friends – (they stop growling.) – nothing's gonna ever change that. (Now Jimmy approaches a toolbox-esque panel with binoculars on it; he looks into it as Carl and Sheen join him.) Jimmy: Now, let's see what our neighboring dimensions are up to. (Carl and Sheen stand behind Jimmy on either side; cut to his binocular view on the start of the next line. Here, we see a trio of red sauce-like monsters standing in a desert dimension.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) There are the Chili People of Ragis 5... (Scene changes to three Yolkians on Yolkis; one of them falls out of sight.) There are the Yolkians... (Cut to frame Jimmy; as he leans away, the binoculars display a 2D view of a house.) Jimmy: Hey, there's Timmy Turner! (As he speaks, the view zooms in on the binoculars until we fully arrive what he saw: Timmy Turner, standing on his front doorstep. He walks down the walkway bouncing a basketball on one glove; close-up of him.) Timmy: Ah, what a day. A.J.: (from inside) I'm not free, Timmy. Actually, I'm free''zing''...myself. Jimmy: You're going down, Turner! Timmy: You're goin' down, Neutron! Wanda: Actually, you're both goin' down. Sheen: Jimmy and Timmy are friends!? You know what that means, do you!? Do you? (He was looking at Libby) Libby: Why are you talking to me like that? Cindy: '''Carl give me your bag of Jimmy's hair. '''Carl: What? I don't have any... (On cue, Libby reaches behind his back and produces a bag. Written on the front is "Jimmy's hair".) Carl: That's not mine. (Libby turns the bag over; on the other side, "Property of C. Wheezer" is displayed.) Carl: That's not me. (Libby flips the bag back to the other side; the "Jimmy's hair" note has been replaced with a sticker of Carl's own head, and the saying "OH YES IT IS!". Cut to Cindy holding one of the hairs at the lab door. The door computer recognises it and the door opens.) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts